1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of a sideslip test for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and a method of a sideslip test for a vehicle that tests lateral incline of a vehicle which is driven by using a laser distance sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a phenomenon occurs, in which a tire slides laterally due to unbalance of a camber, a kingpin inclination angle, and toe-in of a front wheel while a vehicle is driven. The phenomenon is called sideslip, and a sideslip tester is primary used as a device that measures the degree of sliding of the tire. Herein, the camber means an angle between a vertical line to a road surface and the front wheel, the kingpin means an angle between the center of a shaft and the vehicle line to the road surface, and the toe-in means a state in which a front side of the front wheel is narrower than a rear side of the front wheel.
However, it is difficult to implement an actual driving condition on the sideslip tester and a process of measuring the slideslip may depend on a worker's subject. For example, even though the slideslip of the same vehicle is measured, variations in a measurement result occur when measured by various people. Further, it is not easy for a general sideslip tester to make a database of the slideslip.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.